What could possibly go wrong?
by A is for Angel
Summary: Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first fan fiction story hope you like it**

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Prologue**

**I never knew what could possibly go wrong. But getting your heart crushed and broken a second time can make a person want to commit suicide. Edward told me he would never leave me again, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I could always go back to Jacob but that would just break his heart again. Who could ever know that when you wanted to get your marriage legalized the Judge would steal your fiancée I sure didn't.**

**A/n should I continue**

**Hope you liked it please review**


	2. The Question?

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer I only own the wonderful judge**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship. **

**I am the luckiest girl the world. The Edward Cullen is going to marry me. Me plain of me. After my human minute I go back to my room to see the Greek god himself holding a dozen roses. "Hi I said." He hands me the roses and says "The most beautiful roses for the most breathtakingly beautiful women in my life." His words were so beautiful that I started to cry. Bella he says can I ask you a question. Sure. Would you mind if we got our marriage legalized? Um I don't know. He then dazzled me into his way other than the highway. Ok if we're going to get our marriage legalized then we're going to need some back up. Of course as soon as I say that all the Cullen children end up in my bedroom corsetry of Alice. So since you guys are here let's go. We all get into Emmet's jeep. Me on Edward's lap, Alice on Jasper's, and Rosalie in the front seat. Emmet starts the car and pulls out the drive way. After a minute in the car Emmet put a cd in and Barbie Girl blasts through the stereo. Emmet starts singing high and off key which sends us all into hysterics. But all to soon we pull up to Forks City Hall and get out of the car, but me being Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen trip and prepare for impact but am saved by my prince charming Edward Cullen. Thank you. You know you can just let me fall. I would never let you fall because you're the most important thing in my life. My life would me nothing if I let you get hurt. Ok love birds let's get going says the mood killer. This earns him a smack by Rose. Ouch Rosie baby that hurt. Let's go slow poke. We walk into the lobby of the City Hall and Ask Mrs. Cope who works as the receponist here too when she's not working at Forks High. To see Judge Raven Marie Duran. Of course just seat in the chairs and she'll be out in a moment. We wait then we hear a very hypnotizing soprano voice. I look up from Edward's chest and see a woman in her early twenties with a very short blue jean skirt on with a matching white halter top. With three inch silver heels. But to top off the outfit she had silver hoop earrings and silver necklace. She stops in front of Edward who stands up and introduces us. She then asks in her hypnotic voice if she could see Edward alone. I was apprehensive but he kisses me on the cheek and leaves. But as soon as he thinks I'm not looking I see him put his hands on her ass. Me seeing him do that makes me think of the fastest ways to burn a vampire and rip apart the pieces! I'm so glad he's not able to read my mind.**

**A/n thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts.**

**Thank you double to twilightlova 301 for being my first reviewer**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone **

**I should have the second chapter up by Monday night because im going to Disney tomorrow**


	3. She's Heated So You Best Get Some Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. I only own the judge.

Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.

What could possibly go wrong?

Povs in this chapter: Bella, Edward, and Judge Raven Marie Duran

Bella

I start to run after them, but Alice screams to Emmet to stop me. Emmet grabs me from behind and I struggle in his arms then collapse and sob uncontrobally.

Edward

Judge Raven Marie guides me back to her office and kisses me. I react by pushing her off me, and I run out of her office and into the lobby to see my family and Bella gone.  
My cell starts to blast Material Girl corsetry of Alice.  
I snap open my cell "what Alice?"

"Don't what me if you honor your existence!"  
"If I were you I would run home now!"

Then she hangs up without me getting a chance to ask what's going on.  
I walk out of the lobby and into the woods to run home.  
I get to the house, and never been more afraid of my existence till now. Bella stands their with matches in her hand.

Bella

Jasper try's to clam me.

Emmet, Alice, and Rose look ready to kill.  
Alice just tells us to go back to the house before we do anything rash.  
I get in the car and completely shut myself off from the world.  
All too soon we get to the Cullen's house.  
As soon as I get in the front foyer I plant my self in front of the front door with matches in my hand.

While I stand their I hear Alice talking to Edward the phone to tell him to come home.  
After five minutes Edward bursts through the door, and I've never seen him more terrified in my life.

He puts his hands up in surrender, and says "Bella love what you saw was a misunderstanding."  
don't blame this on my non vampire eyes."

"So if I were you better start explaining yourself more clearly before your existence seizes to end."

Judge Rave Marie Duran

First step of my break up Edward and Bella plan is complete.

My power to block all of the Cullen's power finally came in handy.

The power of seduction and the Cullen's power a hundred times powerful is nothing compared to me being able to switch to another person of who the Cullen's have never seen before.

Phase two of the plan is in effect as of tomorrow.

Now since my work for the day is done I better go out clubbing in Seattle to find my next disguise and victim.

A/n thanks so much for my reviews you guys made my day. Please keep the reviews coming

I love all of you who reviewed

Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s. I've tried to get all my reviewers one of the Cullen boys or one of the wolf pack boys but they wouldn't leave Forks Sorry I tried.

Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Another Piece Of My Heart Ripped Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. I only own the judge.**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Povs in this chapter: Bella, Edward**

**Edward **

My existence can seize to end if I don't word my explanation right.  
But with an on going battle in my head I try to convince myself the Bella soft, selfless, caring Isabella Marie Swan who proclaimed her love for me is the only one for me.

Not Judge Raven Marie Duran who is the second most beautiful women on the earth who can be my world if I let her.

But leaving Bella again will break not only her but me too.  
So I take an unnecessary breath, and told Bella the only explanation that I could think of on the spot.

" Bella, love having this conversation in front of the family isn't going to help the situation."

"They're freaking vampires Edward they'll hear every word we say" she screams at me.

Just as I was about to claim my love and devotion to her again, Bella dashes out of the house.

Without Alice's gift I know exactly where she's going.

Bella is going to the one place were our love has no obstacle course.

**Bella **

Hearing those words leave his mouth made me realize that I must be rushing into this marriage.

I know that we can't have a normal relationship, but trust and honesty are number one rule when it comes to strong relationships.

Realizing that this is way out of my league right now I go to the one place I can think of that our love has no obstacle course.

The meadow where Edward first proclaimed his love to me.

Without looking back I run out of the Cullen's house and run to the meadow, but not without tripping and scrapping my knees and ankles.

But after what seems like decades I reach the meadow, and position myself smack dab in the middle.

In my haste to get out of the tension I didn't know it was pouring down rain like cats and dogs.

As a sit their with my knees curled against my chest I begin to drift off but, not before hearing the voice of the one person I want to go to hell.

**Edward **

As soon as Bella dashes out this house I leave, but not without my brothers and sisters thinking the same thing at the same time that I'm a jackass.

Not even two seconds out the door I get soaked like a car in a carwash from the rain.

I get to the meadow and see Bella so I call out to her and say "You'll catch a cold if I don't get you home and Charlie wouldn't like it if you caught a cold."

The moment she hears my voice is the moment I realize just how bad I've hurt her.

All the names and piece of her mind she was giving me just about broke my dead heart, so I back up sit down on my knees and say "Bella I know I hurt you but you have to realize you're the only person in my life that has ever captured it.

" So I'm asking no not asking I'm on my hands and knees begging you to forgive me."

If she forgives me I know then and now she has a pure heart, but lying to her is to save her.

Lying to her is to save me and to break slowly from this strong relationship.

**Bella **

As much as I waned to accept his apology this is a piece of my heart that can't.

So I begin to melt the piece of my heart that could forgive him.

"Edward you've hurt me worse than when you left to save my life, and I know you know that.

"Me forgiving you right now must be the heavens having an angel watching our relationship."

"Yes Edward Antony Masen Cullen I forgive you, but I'm forgiving you because I love you and I know every relationship has the ups and downs like ours so I accept your apology".

"That's all I've ever asked for is your forgiveness".

He bends down to kiss me but before he does he says "Bella I love you so much that the heavens are using our love as the example for the beauty and respect of love."

"I love you too" I say, but I can't really believe his love I have to ask Alice when we get back because I believe that my relationship with Edward is coming to a close.

**A/n Hi here is the next installment of the story I hope you like it**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews and alerts they really make my day. **

**So you know what to do after you read review please and thank you with Edward and all the other Cullen boys on top but let's not forget Jesse. Jesse is for you Loie I hope you get him for Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone ******

**Please review I honestly want to know what you think**


	5. Rent and Super Cool James Bond Spy Moves

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pov: Bella, Judge Raven Marie Duran**

After the argument we had Edward and I stayed in the meadow for an hour more.  
That feeling of our relationship ending just got stronger because his eyes were off when he smiled that sexy crooked smile, and his touch didn't make my skin have a tingling sensation.  
Then with a sudden jerk he gently put me on his, and when I asked where we were going he said "Back home so we can get some rest for another big day tomorrow."

With that he started to run and before I knew it we were inside the Cullen's home.

But before Edward could pry me off his back Alice and Rosalie took me and we were in Alice's room in a blink of an eye.

On Alice's bed were the essentials for a girls night in, and I realized a girls night in is exactly what I wanted and needed.

Alice painted my finger nails and Rosalie painted my toe nails while I told them of all my fears.

After I was done spilling my guts out to them Rosalie was the first one speak she said.

" Bella I swear to you that Edward won't leave you again and if he does. I'll personally make sure he regrets that decision."

Alice just seconded what Rosalie said, but added "You're our sister Bella we'll make sure no one hurts you. Not even yourself or Edward.

After we finished talking and my nails were drying Alice put in "Rent" because I was in the mood to sing "Seasons of Love."

Midway through "Rent" I remember falling into a nightmare starred sleep.

**Judge Raven Marie Duran**

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

My next victim was about 4'9 with blue eyes and blond hair down to her back.

As I followed her into the alley, and she realized she wasn't alone begged me not to take her life.

I don't take peoples life I put in person in a coma state then transform into that person.

Why you ask that I do that?

I just don't want myself to be a more disgusting vile monster than I are ready am.

Tomorrow is the day that I make Edward mine, and make sure his family or that low life of a human he calls himself to marry will stop me.

The only way anyone will be able to stop me is to rip and burn the pieces, but to also make sure the fire burns then is liquated down with straight bleach.

After I got my next victim and hunted I decided to use my super James Bond spying moves and spy on Edward and Bella.

I tracked them down in a meadow.

After I found them I hid in a tree and listened to their argument play out.

During their whole argument I read Edward's mine, and what I caught shocked me he loved me back.

He was only lying to protect that low life of a human.

Our love won't be denied anymore.

All I know is by this time tomorrow I will be Raven Marie Cullen.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you all had an amazing holiday. My extra special gift for you is this chapter. I really hope you like it. It's really just a fuller until next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review and honestly tell me how you like I'll try to make it better next time if you don't like it. But you know what to do after you read Review please. :)**


	6. My Heart Got Ripped Again

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pov: Bella, Edward**

**Bella **

I awoke with a start to see Alice and Rose staring at me like all the malls in the world burnt down."

What I asked."  
"Bella they both said "Your sleep talking was the most frightening yet I think a makeover will help before we leave for Seattle in three hours."

"A makeover sounds wonderful I sigh."

Two hours later I was dressed in black skinny jeans with black converses and my red Paramore shirt.

But with a little touch of makeup and my hair straightened down my back my outfit can be claimed as perfect.

After I was done looking in the mirror I walked out of Alice's room to be met by my Greek God leaning against the wall waiting for me.

Once he sees me he smiles his crooked smile that melts my heart, but I could place that something was terribly off with him.

**Edward **

Bella walks out of Alice's room looking like an angel.

Once I see her I put on that crooked smile that I know she loves, but I could feel that the emotion couldn't reach my eyes.

"Hi beautiful I was wondering if your ready to go to Seattle City Hall?"

So you can eat and go shopping with Alice and Rose after we're finished."

All Bella does is respond with a nod of her head I shrug that off and take her hand, and go to meet the rest of the family.

**Bella **

We rode in Emmet's jeep again, but this time Untouched, Decode, You find me, and When I Grow Up blast through the speakers.

We reached Seattle in about an hour and got to the City Hall five minutes later.

We all got out of the car, and walked silently into the lobby where we were told that the judge would come to meet us.

We waited for about five minutes before I saw a woman who was about 4'9 in her late twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She came straight to us, and talked to us like we were life long friends.

After about ten minutes of talking Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, and I fell out of the conversation.

As for Edward he was laughing and grabbing her hand like they known each other for centuries.

But his last words were directed for me that made me feel like someone ripped stomped and burnt my heart.

"Bella I don't love you anymore you slow me down and cause just too much damn drama" he growled.

And all I remember after that is seeing darkness.

**Edward **

After I got that low life of a human off my back I kissed my truest of true loves Raven Marie Duran.

I read her mind and just fell in love with her and couldn't stop myself.

After the best kiss of my existence I rip my mother's engagement ring off Bella's finger and turn to Raven.

I got on one knee and said" Will you Raven Marie Duran who is the most beautiful women in the world who holds my heart marry me?

**A/n: Hey guys here's your next chapter hope you like it don't mind the cliff hanger **

**And I wanted to ask a favor Heartless Moon is in need of reviews for her story Shadowed light so please help.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review**

**A is for angel : )**


	7. Never Piss Off The Cullens!

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pov: Judge Raven Marie Duran, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmet**

**Judge Raven Marie Duran**

I just about broke down into my happy dance.  
Edward actually left that low life of a human.

'Yes I'll marry you 'I yelled after about thirty seconds.

After we got down celebrating in our own world I looked up to see his family looking more pissed than anything I've ever seen before.

**Jasper **

The emotions that everyone had were unlike anything I've ever felt before.  
Alice and Rosalie were beyond furious at Edward and had sympathy for Bella.

Emmet had rage that I just couldn't handle.

So I got up and left, but not without blocking my mind, and when I got up I punched Edward into the wall outside to where we moved so we wouldn't damage the inside.

**Alice and Rosalie**

I'm going to rip him apart and burn the pieces!

**Emmet **

Esme might hurt me, but Edward hurt Bella and Bella's my little sister who I love so I'm going to murder a vampire named Edward Antony Masen Cullen.

**A/n: Hi guys I'm back sorry I was trying to make the chapter good enough that you'll like it. Loie I hope I passed your challenge. And this chapter is dedicated to Klutzygirl34 I hope you felt better after a little music.**

**Please review and tell me what you think this was just another filler to what happens next. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. **

**Please Please review. Love you guys.**

**A is for Angel :)**


	8. It's The Only Way!

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to ****Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pov: Bella, Edward , Alice**

**Bella **

As I began to awake from my living nightmare I realized that me being human really messed up this time.

I never knew what could possibly go wrong. But getting your heart crushed and broken a second time can make a person want to commit suicide.

Edward told me he would never leave me again, but I guess I was wrong.

I guess I could always go back to Jacob but that would just break his heart again.

Who could ever know that when you wanted to get your marriage legalized the judge would steal your fiancée I sure didn't.

But as I was thinking of what I should do next, I came up with an idea that could be perfect for everyone.

I could go to the one person who would turn me into a vampire without a backward glance.

I need a plane ticket to Volterra.

**Edward**

After Jasper had his break down from all the emotions, I just got up and dusted myself off.

Then I made my way over to where Raven was standing, just watching over our exchange.

I asked her if she was alright.

Once I made sure she was ok, we made our way over to her black Lincoln Navigator that had 'bad ass' inscribed in the side.

"Nice car." I said. "Thanks babe, I'm glad you like it, because a hot mama like me needs a hot car" she exclaimed with a sly smirk.  
After we were done admiring her car we got in, buckled up, and made our way over to Las Vegas so we could proclaim our love for one another.

**Alice**

Vision after vision kept coming in and I had no chance to comprehend what was going on.

Rosalie, Emmet, and Japer went hunting to calm their nerves.

I decided to go shopping to calm _my_ nerves.

While we took Bella back to her house and left a note for her to call us once she had woken up.

The visions still weren't ending, the first one was the whole town of Forks at Bella's funeral.

The second was an enraged Cullen family at Sea Tec airport, and the last was one that wanted to make me scream to the heavens in approval; it was at Bella and Edward's wedding and if I do say so myself, it was the most lavish wedding in the world.

But I have this gut wrenching feeling that one, if not all our lives, are hanging in peril.

**Bella**

As I got my ticket to Volterra within the next hour, I called the one person who I knew Alice couldn't see in her visions to take me to the airport.

Jacob agreed after long persuasion and convincing.

He thought that I was flying to Florida to visit my mother.

As we got to the airport Jacob asked where my engagement ring was and I told him I was getting it cleaned so it could shine even more.

After we got me checked in, I hugged Jacob once more and got on the plane to await my new destiny and my new life where I couldn't hurt or cause emotional or physical pain to anyone.

**Alice**

I was sitting in my car, waiting for the red light to turn green, and I had a vision I wish I would never have in a million years.

I saw Bella in the air, in an airplane, going to Volterra and asking Aro to turn her into a vampire.

I had to prevent that vision from happening with all that I have in me.

So I called Jasper and Carlisle and asked them to meet me at Sea Tec airport with everyone so we could save my sister Bella.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late I've been sick and I had exams and plus I'm still sick**

**But this chapter is for my beta Sierra Swan**

**Thanks for the help your amazing**

**I really hope you like this chapter I tried really hard and I wrote this with the worse headache and my bed was like calling my name so can I please get reviews that'll make me feel better please. Review Review please **

**Love you guys**

**A is for Angel:)**


	9. Airport Surprises

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Pov: Bella, Alice, Jane, Edward**

**Bella**

After I spent the next few minutes looking out the window of the airplane, I realized the person I wanted to see was calling my name. Jane.

**Alice**

Once Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme,and I got to the SeaTac Airport we went straight to the front desk and asked for the first flight to Volterra, but the only one wasn't for another two hours.

If we waited another two hours Bella could be dead.

So I tried to look into the future to see if anything we did would help us get to Volterra.

This vision I had made my dead heart break even more then it could have.

Jane, Felix, and Demtri were on the plane, sitting right next to Bella, but to make matters worst Bella asked Jane to change her into a vampire.

Once I broke out of my vision, I never knew vampires could faint, but the last thing I saw was blackness, and the last thing I heard was Jasper's voice calling "Alice, Alice baby, can you hear me? Answer me Alice!"

**Jane**

I never knew going home could feel so good.

Especially going to Seattle to look for new members of the Volutri with Felix and Demtri.

They argue all the time so I never get a moment of silence.

The only reason Heidi and Alec couldn't go was because Aro needed them to train the guard, we already had to get them ready incase battle incurred at any moment.

Once we were walking down the aisle of the airplane to seat J 20, 21, and 23 I noticed something familiar about our neighbor.

"Look who we got here Felix, Edward Cullen's little human girlfriend."

Once little Isabella looked up at the sound of her name I realized that something must be terribly wrong because she just blurted out.

"Jane, I know that you don't like me, but I was wondering if you could change me into a vampire?"

**Edward**

Once Raven and I made it outside of Seattle, we had to stop for gas.

Once Raven got out of the car, I realized that something was off so once I made sure she wasn't looking, I looked in the backseat and her mind to see that she was manipulating and using me the whole time.

Her mind had the mind of a con artist going to get a next play of cards.

The cards were of me and my whole family, and in that moment I realized that my life could be over once she got back in the car.

I did the only thing that could possibly save my life.

Once she got back in the car I said "You made me break off the engagement with the only person I really loved.

Once I said that she looked like she saw a deer caught in the headlights.

Now, since you broke my heart, I'll break yours, it's over!" Once I said this she got defensive and growled "No one ever breaks up with me and plus that little human girl is nothing for you, you would have killed her anyway."

"No I wouldn't have, and I'll show you how I'll kill somebody."

So with that I take the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car and lock the door, open the hood and run vampire speed into the store of the gas station grab a bottle of bleach and pour the whole bottle in the gas tank then grab the lighter out of my pocket set the gas tank on fire then take off like a bat out of hell and hear people screaming to run away.

I wasn't out of hearing distance to hear Raven say "You will die for this because my father is Caius and he will make you die a slow and painful death for killing his one and only daughter!"

**A/N: Hi guys sorry about the wait on the chapter I was sick then their was school and I had writers block but now I think I have an idea on whats to happen next if you have any ideas please tell me and I have another favor to ask Free 2 Express Me has a story called This Summer and needs some reviews because I'm the only reviewer so I would really appreciate it if you would help**

**Please please review even if you say A+ it would surely help**

**Review it doesn't take that much it'll take literally two seconds so for my sake review**

**Cuz you know I would review for you so its only right if you would review for me**

**Thank you so much for reading me story it means a lot**

**Sorry about the long authors note but I just want people to review**

**But thank you :)**** and thank you to my beta Sierra Swann**

**A is for Angel**


	10. You know i would do the same for you

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm kinda stuck on my story and I need some ideas. I want to know what car Jane should drive when there coming from the airport and I also need some ideas on what should happen next.**

**So being the amazing people I know you can be please help me **

:) **Please help because you know I would do the same for you**

**Yours truly a is for angel**


	11. Daughter Of A Voultri BrotherTrouble!

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Povs: Bella, Jane, Felix, and, Edward, Alice**

**Bella**

The suspense was killing me ever since Jane began conversing with Felix and Demetri about my fate of turning me into a vampire.

My fate was about to change because Jane turned to face me with her signature Cheshire cat smile, "Isabellatoday is your lucky day because we will take you to Aro right now so he can change you himself."

As soon as Jane finished telling me what I wanted to hear the plane made a deadbolt landing.

Then in that moment I knew this was the very last time I would actually see humanity.

**Jane **

After the plane landed I actually got very excited because I haven't been home to Volterra in about two months.

So to see my red hot sexy Ferrari Convertible with tinted windows as dark as night to keep out the sun.

"It was an absolute comfort to know that home really was worth returning to."

After Felix and Demetri went to get the luggage we all got my car with me in the driver's seat, Demetri in the passenger seat, Felix and the vile human in the back.

Once I got halfway back to the castle I finally decided to call Aro and tell him of the situation, but what I never knew was that we had a much bigger problem than before.

Aro told me to give Felix the nod and he knew what he needed to do.

**Felix **

Once Jane gave me the nod I knew exactly what I needed to do.

This was about to set off a war with the Cullen's and I knew poor Edward will be the most pissed.

His rage will be the best part.

Once I got all my excitement out I put my hand over Bella's mouth whispered in her ear that "This will be the best experience of her life."

Then I started to run my hand up her thigh and began to unbutton her shirt.

Once I started that she realized what I was doing she began to thrash.

I started to hold my hand tighter over her mouth and growled very loudly in her ear that" If she moves any more she won't even live to be a vampire."

Once she stops I smirk and start to unbutton her jeans but what I never knew was that I could feel a nudge inside of her.

**Edward**

We didn't want any trouble with the Voultri but I had a gut feeling that I had just more than I could ever think possible**.**

**Alice**

All I know is that we need to get to Volterra now because my visions keep coming in a blinding speed that changes all of our futures and also states that the Cullen's won't exist much longer.

Carlisle has finally gotten in touch with his friend Mr. Man who let us borrow his private jet, but I knew once we hit the city of Venice we would be too late and I wasn't willing to share that with anyone else in this family.

**Aro**

My brothers and I have just come back from addressing the city of Volterra on a very special holiday of Brother Appreciation Day.

I never knew a day of celebration can turn to horror. Caius' daughter Raven was standing in the throne room looking ready to kill.

Once she sees me she runs over at a blinding speed puts all of our hands together and we see the past three weeks of her life.

Once she shows us all of her trouble I send Chelsea to retrieve my phone so I can call Jane.

Once I begin dialing my phone begins to blast.

_**I may be bad, but baby, you have to look in my eyes to see the real me.**_

Once then and there I knew it was Jane.

"Hello," I growl

Jane: Hello, Master Aro. I have little Isabella Swan here as a request to turn her into a vampire and I told her you would do it so what do you suggest we do with her?

Aro: Give Felix the nod and he'll know exactly what to do.

Jane: Yes, Master

Aro: Jane, dear, I must go, but I want you to be able to battle once you arrive because we will be the strongest vampire coven in the world because the Cullen's will be extinct once and for all.

Before I give Jane a chance to reply I hang up and smash my phone against the wall and begin ordering my guard and the whole castle of Volterra to begin to prepare for battle.

I also bring out my secret weapon which I know can kill all the Cullen's in an instant.

**A/N: Ok now i need baby names and genders so review and tell me what you want. I want to thank Sherrie Cherries and Loie for helping me have the motivation to continue my story because without them this story would be over. So if you want me to continue i need reviews. Please i'm asking something very you know what to do review.**

**thank you so much to reviewers and everyone.**

**so click and review**

**A Is For Angel**

**:)**


	12. author's note baby names and genders

**Hey everybody I know I haven't updated in a while but school has been crazy. I gave you some big surprises toward the story but if you want to know what happens to Bella and the rest of the Cullen's I would like reviews on names. For my next chapter I would like some help so Bella is going to be carrying triplets and I have a list of names that I want everyone to look at and choose some that you like. And the other surprise for the chapter is the genders are two girls and a boy.**

**Girls**

**Ann Elizabeth **

**Hayley Emily Anne**

**Elizabeth Nichole**

**Audrey Elizabeth**

**Kathline Rose**

**Lilly**

**Leila**

**Arianna**

**Boys**

**Logan Lee **

**Damien Edwards**

**Ivan**

**Justin **

**Julian**

**Toby**

**I would also like to thank DisneyPrincess3 for giving me the majority of the names.**

**And to everyone else for supporting me in my story it means so much more than you know**

**Thank you and again**

**I probably will update after nine week exams but to make me update faster review and tell me what names you want the children to be**

**Thank You I can't say that enough **

**Love all you guys**

**A is for angel ;)**


	13. Could This Be The End?

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullen's. And a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

**Povs: Aro, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella **

**Aro**

My brothers are all preoccupied with there life to pay attention to mine.

Caius is worried that Edward Cullen's' human will tell someone of our "secret."  
Marcus is still grieving over the lost of his wife.  
It's been over a century.  
They have no knowledge of the secret dungeon I have that holds the Children of the Night.  
While I hear Caius getting the details of Raven's last two weeks I release the beasts.

**Alice**

We were about two hours in the air and two things happen simultaneously the plane runs out of fuel and I have a vision of Bella having triplet's two little girls and a miniature Edward, but the worst part was a child of the night killed the children and Bella for Ravens' revenge of all our care for Bella.

**Jasper **

What I now knew was there's tension in the plane but the big emotion present was guilt and remorse from Alice's last vision which she wasn't sharing so I put it on myself to get her to share."  
darling, I say letting my southern drawl slip if this endangers any one in this family we need to know who and where. I love you Alice, but we need to know now."  
And all she says is Bella.

**Edward **

I have a feeling our life my whole families is just about to be over.  
My whole life as a vampire has been focused on family I need to be in that mind set to save me family and the one my dead heart longs for.

**Bella **

Jane halts the car to a stop and grabs my throat but not tight enough to kill me but just enough to have me gasping for air.

Before she says "Well Bella who knew Edward wouldn't kill you but he decided to take the risk to produce children with you!"  
I want to know when so when we get back to the palace Aro can kill you and those three monsters inside you.  
"Before I let her finish that statement I launched into my miraculous story.

_Flashback_

"_It was the day after the newborn army attack to say I was ecstatic to put the danger behind me was an understatement.  
The feeling of no danger gave me the courage to believe I would be around for much longer. _

_So I took that courage and begged Edward to make love to me and he did. _

_We were safe or at least I thought so. When I didn't get my period for two weeks I went to a doctor in Seattle with Jacob when the Cullen's were hunting.  
I took Jacob so no one practically Alice would see the outcome of the doctor visit.  
The doctor told me I was indeed pregnant with triplets. I made Jacob swore not to think about it.  
The way of keeping it a secret was key because no one was to know and I was going to keep it that way. _

_End flashback_

At the end of my flashback all I could think was "Save me and my children."

**Alice**

Without thinking twice I jumped out of the plane and ran the fastest I had to the Voultri palace.  
I knew my family was behind me.  
Edward was two mile west so I showed him all of my visions slowed down and entered the drainage to the possible end of the Cullen family.

**A/n: I want to thank Loie , Klutzygirl34 **

**, Sherrie Cherries, and BrokenEmoAngel for being so supportive and being the best they can be so they can make me the best i can be i want to thank them from the bottom of my heart and i want to thank all the people who read my story**

**and i have a small request my bday is the 23 im turning 16 so i want some reviews for my bday and my besties bday is on friday so if we can get reviews then ill put an extra chapter in the story that"ll lead to the sequel and again thank you from the very bottom of my heart please review i luv you all:)**


	14. Save Me Or Them!

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Summary: Ever wondered what happened if Bella and Edward got a marriage licensure? Well come follow their story with the rest of the Cullens and a judge who can possibly break their relationship.**

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

**Povs: Alice, Bella, Unknown**

**Alice**

Out of the blue my visions just stopped.

Then in that moment I realized that Aro had released the children of the night.

Once Edward read my mind he roared, "Alice we don't have much time she's going to die so let's just run and make up our mind as we go!" The whole family nodded but stopped short.

In front of us was the most grueling sight anyone has ever seen.

Bella had bruises all over her body,and she was screaming "Get the babies out now!" Aro and Jane's army was in the shadows getting ready to attack while we were distracted.

Jumping from the balcony the Children of the Night jumped on Edward pinning him down. That's when the war between the Cullens and Voultri ~ Children of Night began.

**Bella**

_Two hours before_

Once Felix learned I was pregnant with triplets he tied my hands and feet together and took out his phone, he spoke into the phone.  
"Master the plan is set in motion." After he got off the phone he started to talk to Jane and Demtri in vampire speed.

As they were talking I decided on the names of the babies because I figured I might not live to see the day they were born.  
I figured the least I could do was give them names so they knew their mother loved them.

The two girls' names were Kathline Rose and Elizabeth Nichole.  
My little man's name will be Damien Edward.  
As I felt a smile lift upon my face Jane pulled up to the Voultri palace.

Felix pulled me out the car and threw me into the arms of an eight foot man with muscles bigger than Jacob and Emmet combined.

He also had no shirt but what scared me the most was his body temperature.

His temperature reminded me of Jacob.  
His cold body expression and body language told me I'm going to die if the Cullens didn't come save me now!

As I was debating on escaping Felix yelled "C-Rob bring her to the place now and don't let her escape!" C-Rob replied in his cold- hard voice "Don't worry master she won't get away or she'll die trying." With that I was dragged into a dark cold hallway where I was beaten unconscious. By the time I awoke I saw Edward getting attacked by giant werewolves.  
This just sent me over the edge of pain, heartache and stress. The last thing I said before I passed out by the agonizing pain in my stomach was "Get the babies out now!"

**Unknown**

At that moment I realized we need to make or presence known and save the Cullens asses again. We made a whole in the roof jumped to join the war, but not without losing the one we all cared about most.

**A/N: hey guys i'm back with more i'm sorry the chapter is so short but the faster you review maybe i'll be able to get another chapter out before school starts on the 24 but no promises**

**and please my new story Why Did i get married?**

**thank you to my beta zombie's run this town i honestly don't know what i would do without you thank you:)**

**and please review to both my stories because they need reviews**

**love you all**

**A is for Angel:)**


	15. Can I survive without you?

**Disclaimer don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Povs: Leah, Carlisle, and Edward**

**Leah**

"How could I be so idiotic?" I thought as I was slowly dying by the Children of the Night.  
Next thing I know I am being picked up and I hear voices whispering to kill her and make her suffer for the abomination that she is.

The pain is excoriating I just don't know why they won't let me die. Oh I know because it would break my mom moms' hearts even more than when my dad died because I'm her baby girl and she can't take any more heart break.

As I'm being pulled from thoughts the last thing I hear just as they stick the needle into my body is. "No stop takes me instead!"

**Carlisle**

The Voultri and Children of the Night are everywhere.

My mind seems to be on five thousand things a minute.

I'm worried about my beautiful sexy angel Esme, my sons Edward, Jasper, Emmet, my daughters Bella, Alice, and Rosalie and most importantly my unborn grandchildren.  
I am working as fast as I can to get the babies out, but I don't know if the babies and Bella will survive.

**Edward**

I have no soul.  
I am being punished for not respecting Bella and being the best fiancé' in the world.

Look where it got me for being self-centered.  
Those thoughts keep running through my mind as I'm pinned by a foul smelled werewolf.  
As I look up Jacob and the pack are here saving our asses once again. As I help Jacob kill C-Rob I look up and see Carlisle try to work around the war to save Bella and the children's' lives.

I run over to him and take my jacket and shirt off to wrap the tiny bodies of the premature babies in. As I really look at our miracles I finally see our creation as a god sent gift from heaven.

As I'm gazing at my children three things happen simultaneously. "Save her!" "Do it now!" "Alice!"

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated I know but please please forgive me real life takes over and there's no way as stopping it I was just sitting in my room and I go I should update both stories so I am please review and you might get an update tomorrow night**

**love A is for Angel and please read Summer Vacation and College and Cowboys by Twireader 81 the stories are very amazing i promise you won't be disappointed :)**


	16. Following Orders

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything It all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Pov: Jasper, Bella , Aro, Carlisle, Charlie , Renee' , Phil, Unknown**

**Previously**

**No! No take me instead! Alice!**

**Jasper**

No take me instead! Don't you dare touch my "sister." I don't know how my familyis going to survive if you take her life. Don't take Bella take me instead damn it!

**Bella and Jasper**

Alice! Help!

**Aro**

No! "Silence I Screamed." Everyone turned to me and "I growled if anyone moves a step I'll kill the human girl. Now everyone get their asses in the throne room now we're going to discuss this like adults."

**Carlisle**

"Well my king Leah and Isabella are too injured to move."

**Aro**

I don't give a flying rats ass if they can't move. Drag them if you have to. Now I know everyone has heard the King of vampires so let me make it crystal clear you have ten minutes to get to the throne room or everyone dies a painstakingly so death.

**Charlie**

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello you've reached the voice mail of Renee' Dywer leave a message at the beep." Beep! " Hey Renee' listen it's Charlie I didn't want to be the one to tell you but Bella's missing it's been two and half days, she's bot answering hr phone so as soon as you get this message call me back so we can make arrangements for you to come here. I feel so alone and I have a bad feeling about this."

**Renee'**

Thank you Mrs. Dywer for helping me today I'll see you tomorrow. " Bye Kirsten." Oh goodness two new messages from Charlie. What the hell could he want? Oh my gosh I need to go to Forks. "Phil are you sure you'll be able to help with the evening classes right? Mercedes can do the morning classes." I'll be gone for just a little while I just need to figure out what's going on the Bella and Charlie.

**Phil**

"Of course baby send my love and make sure you find Bella." I still can't believe Charlie can't take

her. You've done it for seventeen years and he can't even do it for a year.

**Renee'**

"Don't you dare talk about Charlie that way!" I may be married to you but I still fantasize about Charlie. "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that Phil baby you have to believe me...

**Phil**

"You Bitch!" I pulled my knife out of my boot and lunged.

**Unknown**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Oh my god! 911 what's your emergency?

**Author's Note: Hey all I'm so sorry I haven't updated I am just finishing the school year so I took an exam yesterday got a 98 on it and got inspired to write so both stories will be updated today but please review and let me know what you think also follow me on twitter at aisforangel and you'll see my profile the picture is of a cake hope you have a great weekend**


	17. I'm Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer owns it all and so does Dirty Diddy Money**

**Povs: Ar, Carlisle, Bella, Edward**

**Aro**

As I sat in the throne room waiting for everyone to arrive I got to thinking that I've put the Cullen's through enough and that I should sent them home. That shall be my final decision , but I'll make them squirm a bit.  
I stood up from my throne and growled that everyone had thirty seconds left to get their asses to the throne room.  
I was laughing internally because I have never seen vampires move that fast in my existence. Once everyone was in a bowed position I spoke in a calm voice and said "The Cullen's may now return to their home but we will be their shortly to make sure Isabella is turned into a vampire." "If not the whole town of Forks Washington will suffer.

**Carlisle**

"Thank you your majesty we shall leave and let you know when we arrive back to Forks." I voiced strongly.

**Bella**

I am in so much pain , but I am happy that my babies get to see their home.

**Edward**

All I can think about is some way to make it up to Bella and make sure her and the babies are forever safe and taken care of.

_I'm Coming Home~By Dirty Diddy Money_

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the World, that I'm coming home_

**A/N: Short chapter I know forgive me but it's a transition chapter so review and let me know what you think please**


	18. Longest Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov:Charlie,Bella**

**Charlie**

It's been a week since I've seen Bella and I'm going crazy.

I can't even do anything to help the investigation.

My boss says there is a conflict of interest or some shit like that.

To make sure I don't interfere with with the case they bugged my house and they have an officer watching my house twenty four hours a day.  
All I could do was watch the news and hope that my baby girl will be home soon. The seventh day was the hardest I feel way too alone because Renee' never did arrive every time I tried to call the call went straight to her voice mail.

To ease the pain i went to the store and got some Vitamin R frozen pizzas and some cigarettes so smoke away the pain.

When I got home I popped open the first beer and lit the first cigarette which turned into the second and third. Which is never a grand idea because my thoughts ran away from me telling that my daughter is dead, my ex wife never loved me, and the worst yet I was never a good father to Isabella.

While sitting their complaining about my life I didn't even hear the phone ring which went straight to voice mail. When the red button on the machine came on I listened to the message that made me want to appreciate everyday of my life.

" Daddy I know your worried about me, but I'm fine maybe a little bruised and scratched but I'm fine. I'll explain more when I get back home in the next three days , but I have to warn you I'm not the old Isabella I'm the new Isabella because I have much more responsibility now. Just know that I love you daddy and I'll be home soon." After the message was over I started bawling because I knew in my heart that my daughter Isabella was coming home.

Now I need to sober up , clean the house and make sure everything is ready for my baby girl to come home. I am now ready to be the best father today and for the rest of my life. Beginning now!

**Bella**

I've never felt so much pain in my life physical and emotional. The physical aspect Carlisle says I should be fine within time. I knew he was a doctor and I should trust him, but the injuries I sustained were bad enough that I was heavily medicated. Carlisle wouldn't tell me my injuries he would only say that he has never seen me this bad before.

I didn't need anyone to tell me about my emotional injuries because I knew. My mind is telling me to take the babies and move far away, but my heart is telling me to forgive Edward and marry him so the babies and I can be one big happy family. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, but my duty is to my heart.

While I lay here and contemplate my life we're on our way back to Forks because Aro finally let us leave and he said that the Volutri will take care of the Children of the Night. Carlisle , Leah and I were on a medical jet everyone else had to ride on a commercial airline . Esme had the babies with her because I need to speak with Edward about our relationship before he was alone with our children. I need to know where we stand before he handles the duties of a father. It's not that I don't trust him I do.

It's just I don't know if I love him the same way. It's only eight in the morning , nut I feel it's been the longest day with thinking about my pending relationship with Edward. When Edward and I unite maybe I'll feel better. I'm going to call him because I know his plane has landed. So I have Carlisle hold the phone to my ear and I speak to Edward for the first time in a week.

"Hello" his broken voice whispered. I hear his voice in which I started sobbing. "Bella I love you so so very much I swear I will never leave you again. I don't know if I can take it again. Bella baby your going to make yourself worse calm down angel you know that your my heart and soul.

"I was tricked and manipulated please please know that you mean the entire universe to me and I will do my damnedest to make sure you are never hurt again." "Okay" I whispered" I believe you but you better be at the hospital when we land and remember the I love you .

" "I love you too angel and I'll see you in a couple of hours." My heart felt full and my mind felt at ease after my phone conversation with Edward. Now I just have to figure out a way to settle everything with Charlie so he can accept that I will be with Edward and I did have children. Lord help me now.

**A/N: review and tell me what you think who called charlie follow me on twitter at aisforangel profile picture is one of a cake**


	19. Solutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov: Unknown , Judge Raven Marie Duran**

**Unknown**

Make sure you take care of both bodies. Make sure that no one will miss them. Make sure they don't even remember their names. I don't want anything to be tracked back to us. Don't do this job half assed liked you did the other. If any of this is tracked back to us I'll kill you and make it look like an accident. For all I care send them to Alaska.

**Judge Raven Marie Duran**

I'm not dead! Ha Ha! What the hell are they gonna do now? It's time to bring in the big guns.

"Jane just make sure you and Alec are ready to go once your flight lands."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think i appreciate your support i know it's short im sorry i have a bit of writers block but i have an idea how i want it to end and a sequel begin i think**


	20. I Have Nothing Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Read, Enjoy and Review**

**Bella**

It felt like forever before we ever arrived in Seattle to get to the hospital. The pain I experienced was unbearable, but the only thing that got me through it was thinking about my love Edward. It also reminded me of the song I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston. I feel that the song truly says how I feel so I begin to sing softly to myself, so I am able to keep calm. To wait until Edward and the rest of the Cullens' arrive. They took the longer route to become undetected.

_Share my life,  
Take me for what I am.  
'Cause I'll never change  
All my colors for you._

_Take my love,_  
_I'll never ask for too much,_  
_Just all that you are_  
_And everything that you do._

_I don't really need to look_  
_Very much further/farther,_  
_I don't want to have to go_  
_Where you don't follow._  
_I will hold it back again,_  
_This passion inside._  
_Can't run from myself,_  
_There's nowhere to hide._  
_(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't make me close one more door,_  
_I don't want to hurt anymore._  
_Stay in my arms if you dare,_  
_Or must I imagine you there._  
_Don't walk away from me._  
_(No, don't walk away from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you (you, you, you./If I don't have you, oh, oo.)_

_You see through,_  
_Right to the heart of me._  
_You break down my walls_  
_With the strength of your love._

_I never knew_  
_Love like I've known it with you._  
_Will a memory survive,_  
_One I can hold on to?_

_I don't really need to look_  
_Very much further/farther,_  
_I don't want to have to go_  
_Where you don't follow._  
_I will hold it back again,_  
_This passion inside._  
_Can't run from myself,_  
_There's nowhere to hide._  
_(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

_[Chorus: x2]_

As I softly sang the last line I slowly looked up to see Edward with a somber look on his face. What surprised me though was when he walked into the room, walked straight to my side, kiss my stomach and look into my eyes and whisper "It's time."

**A/N:Review and please let me know what you think**

**Follow my blog the link is on my profile**


	21. Strange Love

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Bella**

Love makes you do strange things. Some would question why I would forgive Edward after all that he has done. But someone is always out to get us and ruin our relationship. With each new passing day now I know our relationship will get stronger. We've worked hard for what type of bond we have.

I would think of this rocky time in our relationship a blessing instead of a curse. Now Edward and I can reestablish our relationship, and raise our children together. Finally have the family we've always wanted. Carlisle walks inside the hospital room while I am still stuck in my thoughts and touches my hand.

Then softly speaks to Edward saying that "Bella's body is too damaged to do a regular birth, so we must do a C-Section. After that I was wheeled into the operation room. While Carlisle performs the operation Edward is there holding my hand, and telling me how wonderfully I am doing. The next thing I hear is cries filling the operation room, but the next thing I see is darkness.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	22. Comfort

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov:Bella**

The darkness is a comforting thing. If I could I would stay here forever. There's no one here to hurt you in anyway. My head and heart are telling me that Edward will never hurt me again.

But I guess there's still that doubt in my mind. What can I do though? Just let the love and trust guide me over time. The love now brightens the darkness, and I open my eyes to warm butter scotch gold ones.

The first things we whisper to each other are. "I love you." And that's when I knew everything will be okay.

**A/N: Review**


End file.
